


VID: Renegades

by se42



Category: Mouretsu Pirates | Bodacious Space Pirates
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school girl Marika inherits her parents' space pirate legacy. Let the adventures begin! "Go forth and have no fear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Renegades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/gifts).



> Music by X Ambassadors. Made for 2015 Festivids vid exchange for Zhailei.

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/809304.html)  //  [Dreamwidth](http://sol-se.dreamwidth.org/11435.html) //  [Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/139242801234/bodacious-space-pirates-fanvid-made-for-2015) // [YouTube](https://youtu.be/C17m5_RErQc)

 

Download options (right-click, save as. zipped):

[WMV (29 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/bsp-renegades_signed.zip)

[AVI (75 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/bsp-renegades_signed_xvid.zip)


End file.
